seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Davidchola2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sea of Fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Main.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wyvern 0m3g4 (Talk) 18:01, March 10, 2012 Wordmark WOAH!! I LOVE that wordmark, David!! Thanks for suggesting it to me. I'm going to add it right away! I appreciate the contribution you made! In fact, if you can help out with some of the tech stuff around here, I might consider making you a Yonkou (though I need to discuss this with my fellow Yonkou/Supernovas here.) If not, then the least I can do is suggest offering you a spot as a Supernova. Either way, i'll talk this through with the others, and see what they think. Once again, thanks so much for speaking up and suggesting this wordmark to me. It'll make Sea of Fools look like a much livelier place. :) WHITEBEARD OUT! Wyvern 0m3g4 17:19, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Important notice: I'm talking out this position offering with the others, and it seems I might have gotten carried away there. Nonetheless, from the way I put it there, it still sounds sort of reasonable to me. Though I want to see if the others agree with me or not. If not, then i'm sorry for raising your hopes unintentionally. Wyvern 0m3g4 20:51, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I love the favicon, David! Thanks once again for your support! I'm going to implement it right away! Wyvern 0m3g4 00:31, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I thank you fior your suggestion but Iam not new to this wiki I have been here before you I just Havent made a page in a long time and as far devil fruit names that all comes from the translator. like I said im not a new user on here i have been here way before you came and iam also a veteran user on ship of fools. HATake Uchiha 10:33, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Layouts Ah, I kept them that way, since Sea of Fools is more or less a sister site to Ship of Fools, and that most of this site's users are from there (myself included.) So in order to ensure easy access to adding infoboxes for pages with the least amount of confusion or difficulty, i've decided to stick with these infoboxes. However, just like at Ship of Fools, users are free to add the more professional looking infoboxes to their pages if they wish. Though of course, if I receive enough requests for those infobox templates, i'll try adding them as an alternative to the ones we currently have. Nonetheless, i'll address this with the Supernovas and my fellow Yonkou over chat (either on here or at Ship,) just to keep them informed. Thanks for voicing your opinion! Wyvern 0m3g4 19:06, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Aiming Tell me about the Flawed DFs. I wasn't aware of too many.13th madman (talk) 15:01, August 16, 2012 (UTC) You were editing the wrong thing trying to fix the main page, and as a result the formatting got completely mangled. the problem was actually with one of the templates. Pretty sure it's sorted now.13th madman (talk) 17:47, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Halaman You're requesting to delete the "Halaman" page. Since nobody is around to delete the pages (the candidates for deletion category are still waiting for somebody to process it), can I reuse it? Hey are you still going to be useing the Gumo Gumo no mi(http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Gumo_Gumo_no_Mi) in your story? I Intrested in using it for one of my main chericters...